


The Sinners Bar

by GeekGasm



Category: Covens - Fandom, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Ties make you family, Warlocks - Fandom, Werewolf's - Fandom, Wolf Pack - Fandom, brothers - Fandom, vampire - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: " The day you see past your ways will be the day this cruse will brake "" her voice still rings in my ears when I sleep "-Pride ( Jin)" You know I didn't know I was cursed until I realized I had my eyesight back" - Envy ( Jimin)" Mother always said I was a gluten for punishment" - Gluttony ( Jungkook)" I didn't just want to have it all I craved to have it all " - Greed ( Namjoon)" I see her face every time I close my eyes can you imagine what's it's like having that moment reply every time you close your eyes " - Lust ( Taehyung)" Have you ever felt so hollow and just nothing towards someone who " loves " you? No I have " - Sloth ( Yoongi)" He's the reason we are like this no matter how mad I get at him I could never hate him."- Wrath ( Hoseok)---- expert----" THIS IS YOUR FLAUT!!! " I rolled my eyes " You can't point blame Pride " Sloth said as he relaxed on the couch " Its all of our fault when you really think about it" Greed said " You always do this when this day comes around it gets tiring " Envy said drinking from his cup  I looked at all of them " This is our curse dont forget that "





	1. Chapter 1 Envy

**Author's Note:**

> In this Fic they will be called by the name of the sin they are by each other but by other people who doesnt who what they are they will be called by their real names. 
> 
> This Book is Also posted on my Wattpad

Envy

Dreaming

Darkness that was all I could see while I laid limp on the table every part of me was numb from the pain. The paralyzing pain I could still feel the tip of the molten hot dagger that was drove deep into my left eye. I could feel the chains cut deeper into my wrist as he pulled them tighter. I felt like I did not even have the strength to cry out anymore so I just laid there. Sweat dripping off my forehead my body screaming in pain. All I wanted to do was sleep and hope that it was over. My throat was sore and raw from all my screaming I could feel the blood dripping down my face trailing to my neck and pooling at the top of my shoulder " My beautiful boy " I heard his voice say I laid there trying to get my breathing back under control as my strength to fight slowly left me . I felt my hair being pushed back " My beautiful imperfect boy its okay you will be perfect once aging ." Then I felt a kiss get planted on my neck I wanted to jerk away from him as one last act of defiance. 

 

But the chains tying me down restrained me from doing so. I heard his footsteps walk away from me I let go of a breath I did not know I was holding. My head lolled to the side. I was thankful for the quiet I felt my body start to finally make its choice as I started to drift off to sleep. Then I heard it the sound of metal getting sharpened the clang of the hammer hitting the dagger rang loudly in my ears. I started to tug at the chains that held me down as the hiss of the hammer being dropped back into the water caused me to tug harder. The sound of his footsteps coming back towards me. I held my breath as I heard him stop I moved my head around trying to pint point where he was but it was no use. The darkness was all that I seen. I was thankful for the quite that greeted my ears. I could feel my right eye moving around. When I did not hear anything I started to hope he decided to stop. My dream was short lived as my mouth opened to let out the scream that was about to. Rip itself from my throat as I felt the tip pimping hot dagger as it was shoved into my right eye I could feel him digging my eye out as he drove the dagger close to the base of my skull I flexed my hands as my voice finally found me aging to let out the most blood curdling scream of 

" STO-"

I shot straight up out of my bed the scream logged in my throat I opened my eyes and looked around my bedroom I touched my hand to my left eye. As the ghost feeling of my own blood going from my eye socket to my neck, the pain in my wrist from the chains that held me down that day, and most of all the dagger that was used to dig out my eyes, and the needle that was used to sew them shut. I could feel the ache at the back of my skull my body's way of reminding me. Of what I now was. I looked at my window wondering what time it was. I looked to see the currants was still drawn. I pushed my cover back to see a hand of a woman laying next to me I pulled on my sleeping pants that was on the ground next to my bed I stepped over her dress on my way to my dresser. I looked towards the window it was almost twilight from the looks of it. I pored me a glass of wine from the bottle that sits on my dresser. As I looked in my mirror I touched my left eye once more as I felt the burning sensation of the evening sun on my feet I looked to see that a sliver sunlight made it into my room from the crack in my currants. I went to stand in the shadows of the currants I leaned against the wall next to the balcony. 

 

I took a sip of my drink to distract me from this morning dream. Its been a thousand years since I was able to see a sunset or even feel the sun on my skin. A thousand years and that day still haunts me . I let out a breath before moving my hand in the sunlight path I hissed at the burning sensation and brought my hand back to me I watched as what looked like a second degree burn heal right before my eyes " Every cruse comes with a price " I mumbled. I heard the woman start wake up " Jimin. " I was still looking outside from the shadows I was so lost in my thought's I didn't feel her arms wrap around me. I jumped a bit my fangs coming out slightly and my eyes changing. I stopped the growl that started to come from my throat I cleared my throat and looked at her I gave her a tight smile " Hmm sorry I was lost in thought " I told her as she started going about something aging I stopped the urge to tell her to shut up so I just smiled and gave her a fake smile and said " I have to check on something at the bar and have to go early so I'm going to shower you can show yourself out right. " She nodded her head and started walking around my room to gather her things she walked over to me and kissed my neck. That brought the nightmare back to my mind . I had to stop myself from shoving her off me and snapping her neck like I wanted to do him that day but I just smiled and told her I would see her later she walked out my room I breathed a sigh of relief at being alone. 

 

I walked into my bathroom to start my shower still sipping my wine its been a thousand years since I thought about that about that day. And the more I thought about that day meant I was thinking about him, and the more my anger rose. this time I did not stop the growl that came from my throat as I shattered the glass in my hand. I felt the wine drip down my hand as I looked in my mirror. I picked up one of the bottles of cologne on my counter top I took one last look at my reflection before I threw it at my mirror. I smiled as I watched it break. I looked at my now distorted reflection. I smiled at my imperfect image in the mirror as I got into the shower I turned on the water I stood under the water. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head on the wall " My beautiful boy " I spanned my eyes open as soon as I heard his voice I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down I washed up. I left my hair alone as I wrapped my towel around my waist I looked into my crack mirror. My eyes was changed, my nails was sharper. I walked closer and smiled I ran my tongue over my fangs as one more voice from my past decided to hunt me before my night started " The day you see past your ways will be the day the curse will brake". the day that happens will I go back into the darkness I once knew. I walked back into my room I walked over to my currants and pulled them open the stray sky greeted me I stood out on the balcony. I leaned on the railing feeling the wind on my face I heard a thump and a clang I tried not cringe as the sound remind me of that night. I looked over to see Wrath and Greed sword fighting with Gluttony being the judge. I heard the sound of water moving and looked over to the pool to see Lust pulling himself out. I walked back in to change I put on a black button up shirt and black dress pants. I walked to my closet and walked in not needing to turn the light on when I could see just as clearly as if it was day I grabbed the shoes I was looking for and walked back into my room and sat down on my bed to put them on after grabbing a pair of socks. I can say one thing clothes for this century are much more easier to put on then they was back in the 1400's and bit more comfortable then back then too. After putting on my shoes I looked at my hair deciding if I wanted to do anything to it.

 

I decided not to I walked out my room after grabbing the god forsaking thing people call a cellphone now a days and my wallet. I walked down the hallway and to the stairs. I walked to the living room to see Sloth on the couch sleeping aging " You do know its our turn to work the floor tonight right " I asked knowing he can hear me. He raised his head and looked at me " You look perfect as always " I tried not to let his comment get to me I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked past him to get to the kitchen I walked in to see Lust drinking from a glass blood water still dripping off of him " Evening " I told him he nodded his head at me he wasn't one for words. Gluttony came running he smiled at me " Evening Envy did you sleep well " I smiled back at him even now he stills mange's to be so bright and positive. " Yes I did thank you for asking " I told him placing the blood pill in my mouth he walked out the kitchen I guess to watch Tv or something. " He didnt deserve this " Lust said I looked at him he was still looking at the same door our baby brother just walked through I sighed " I know " I finished my glass of wine I looked at him. 

" Get dress or we will be late and I dont feel like hearing Prides mouth aging about it " I told him walking into the backyard as he walked off to his room I looked at the small pool house that was quite a bit away from the main house I sighed as I walked over to it he always does this ' Its his fault we are like this he can at least act remorseful ' I opened the door to see three bodies lying in the bed I walked up and tapped the first girl, then the second , and the third they looked at me " Leave " I told them they got up and started to get ready to leave one of them bumped me on her way out " Mmm what time is it " " Its almost time to open the bar and where do I find the most responsible of all us hmm screwing three whores that could waited for another night " he sat up on his bed the cover falling to his waist " There was four " I narrowed my eyes at him " The number doesn't matter what matters is you forgot what tonight was didnt you " I started pacing as he rolled his eyes "No I did not damn you act worse then your mother was stop pacifying him and just tell him that there is no way in hell that we will break the curse soo he might as well stop dreaming of the light and start living in the dark like we are so pose to be doing " I looked at him " Look Big Brother you are the oldest of us and I respect you for that but just because Gluttony hasn't fell into the darkness like us does not mean we should just crush it now get your ass up and put on some damn clothes on and get ready for your brothers birthday " " Its not like he's not going to have more me sleeping on this one wont be that bad " I turned on the light not caring how much it stung my eyes " AHHH" he covered his eyes from the light as I stood in the doorway " Your looking mighty perfect there Envy did you actually try today " he said in whisper I glared at him as I started to walk away from him " Oi! turn the light off " he yelled after me " Do it yourself Pride "

 

I walked away from Pride hearing him cuss me out under his breath “ I can hear you. You ass.” I said as I walked back to the main house “ I can hear you too.” I heard him hiss I rolled my eyes as I walked into the main house to see Greed in his normal chair drinking bourbon he nodded at me when he seen me I nodded back to him. As I walked to find Gluttony. 

Sloth was back to sleeping on the couch I looked around trying to find Wrath or Lust I founded Gluttony by the door on his phone he enjoys that thing more than we do he always on his phone and when hes not on the phone, or with us, hes out with someone I just hope that he didn't find a human and got attached to them. He turned and faced me and smiled at me I gave a weak one back. Everytime he smiles at me I cant help but feel bad because if it wasnt for us he would have a real chance at life. “ Are you ready to go?” I asked him he nodded his head as heard Wrath and Lust come down the stairs. Lust walked by me in a deep red shirt that was all most all the way opened except for the last few buttons and black ripped really tight jeans with the shoes to match his tattoos that he’s collet over the years showing and his piercings. 

I made a face “ Do you have to look like a….” “ I think the word your looking for is slut or whore brother dear.” Wrath said as he walked passed me with lust following him “ Better to be a slut then a perfect uptight asshole. “ he said as he turned to face me as he flick me off as he got into his car. And drove off I narrowed my eyes at his tail lights as he speeded out of the entrance way of the manor I let the growl that was in throat slip. 

Gluttony shook his head “ You shouldnt let him get to you like that.” he said as he walked to his own car. Wrath was already gone “ Hes fucking reckless.” “ But he can also say the same about you.” I looked at him I knew my eyes was red and slitted “ Its in his nature you know that Envy.” He got into his car and drove off leaving me in the front of the manor looking after their cars. 

I walked to my car and got in as I drove out after them. The others will follow after us. Its me, Wrath, Lust, and Gluttony turn to watch the floor while the rest just watch from the room upstairs. I dont know why I would dream of that day. I sighed. 

I looked at all the lights passing by my window. I pulled up to the back of the bar when I got out I looked at the night sky at all the stars. Its nights like this that I sometimes guess if its worth it or not. Changing my ways the day I change will I really go back in the dark. Will not see all this anymore I scoffed “ The first time I can see and its having to be forever trapped in the dark.” “ Jimin..Jimin….” I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my right to see some blonde girl I dont remember her name I put on a fake smile “ Oh sorry I was lost in thought.” She blushed like they always do when I smile at them. “ Its okay..are you heading inside soon.” I licked my lips as I nodded my head “ Yeah in a moment I was just admiring the stars.” I told her. She rubbed her arms as she looked up “ They are beautiful but arent you cold.” I tried not to look confused since I stay the same tempter all time one of the many what do I call them a blessing. A curse I dont know I just know that I dont feel. The cold chil of the winter, the hot sun of summer, The warm breeze of spring, or the warm feel of fall. 

The one thing I wanted more than life and it came with a price. I wasnt expecting I saw her shiver I faked a smile “ Come on lets get you inside.” I told her as I put my arm around her and led her inside past the line of people. Then I smelt it. So sweet hanging in the air like honey. I breathed deep taking in the air and the smell. I could feel my fangs start to throb as it was strong from one certain group. I flashed them a smile as I walked by. 

I flashed one girl a smile I love the smell of envy in the morning I nodded my head at them “ Evening ladies.” I told them almost ten responses of “ Hi Jimin.” was sounded off. As I walked past them I smiled to myself as me and the blonde that was under walked into the bar I looked at the dark building and the red glowing neon sign that read The Sinners Bar I watched the red glow of sign reflect on the people in line. It was then I heard the roar of Lust's car he pulled into his parking spot I looked over as he got out his car. A red head women and a black haired man stepping out after him I shook my head as I heard the whispers and kinda shots of " Taehyung." I rolled my eyes as the two insistently went under his arms. He walked past me to get inside I followed after him stepping I felt the bass and beat of what humans now call music. 

Lust pulled the two he came with to the dance floor I looked to see Greed with a girl in his lap already and Wrath standing in the corner making out with some werewolf by the smell of it. I looked for Gluttony just to see him on a bar stool with two talking but for some reason I couldnt hear what they was talking about but from the way they all laughed I brushed it off. Sloth was behind the counter mixing drinks. And Pride himself always having to be the center of attention with a gang of guys and girls around him. Doing one more once over it looked like another night at the Sinners Bar.......

For now


	2. Chapter 2

Gluttony 

I woke up on to the smell of something burning. I tried to go back to sleep thinking it was one of the guys trying to cook I rolled over. My eyes shot open as I felt a burning sensation on my side I rolled back the other way to see I was under an a beach umbrella. I blinked as I looked around “ Where the fuck am I.” I looked around at the beach deck as my vision started to clear as good as it could with the sun being out my foot left the safety of the umbrella. I hissed as I pulled my foot back under the umbrella I curled up under the umbrella. 

I started rubbing the burn mark that disappeared in a blink eye. I heard a groan from the other side of the deck where a pile of chairs and the hot tub was “ Changkyun?” I said “ Huh..What.” I heard him say I heard movement and then a bump. I watched Changkyun raise up out of the hot tub his hair in every direction and to be honest he looked like shit “ Jk I know its your birthday but your not supposed to be up this early go back to sleep and next time ask before just sneaking into my room” He said still not opening his eyes as he went to lay back down and I guess he landed in the water that he was he unconsciously making a barrier to keep it away from him because as fast as he laid down. 

 

He got up just as fast wiping the water from his eyes “ Ok you fucking birthday brat I’m up and I hope for you case you know how to fly because your about to stuck as a fucking bat until nightfall you damned immortal. “ He actually looked around at where we was “ Well this is a problem.” he said “ Wow you dont say.” I told him he looked at me huddled under the umbrella so the sun wont touch me. Its hard when your bigger than the thing that keeping you sudden death. “ You look comfy.” he said as he leaned on the edge of the hot tub “ If I could I would flick you the fuck off and I do mean fuck with a hard k.” he started laughing “ Jk Jk Jk.” he shaking his head “ Where did you run us too.” I gave him a look “ You mean where did you teleport us.” he looked around “ I’m guessing Mami.” he said as he got out the hot tub and stretchered he took the white shirt he on off because it was wet. “ I’m so happy you can be this happy go lucky while I’m litter close to being ashes.” I told him “ Fine fine fine.” 

He turned around three times “ Look Fido you dont have a tail hurry the f u c k up and get us home.” “ Wheres my phone?” he looked at me “ Sooo you decide to ask the vampire that is close to being an ash mark on someone’s deck and you want to know where your damn phone is.” I raised my eyebrow at him as he stepped out of the hot tub he walked over to me. He held his hand out to me “ Let me see your phone.” “ Can we leave here first so you know like I wont die.” I told him as I started to feel something trickle out of my nose “ Oh shit.” he said as he started to chant “ What the fuck are you-” one moment I was hiding under the umbrella.” from the sun and the next. 

I’m laid out on the floor of Changkyuns bedroom. My vision wavered for a moment as I looked at his ceiling “ WHOEVER THE FUCK SHE IS HAVE HER GONE BEFORE SHOWNU GETS HOME!!” I heard Jooheon yell I winced. As I slowly started to go in and out of concussions “ Oh no no no no stay with me Jungkook.” was the last thing I heard before I passed out. 

Dreaming  
I opened my eyes to look at my ceiling as soon as I looked the ceiling I knew something was wrong the ceiling I was looking at I havent looked at for years now. I heard the door open I looked over at the door to see Wrath he smiled at me “ I told you guys he would be up.” he said as he walked with the rest of the guys behind him and a blindfolded Jimin. They sat all around me smiling and happy “ On 3.” Greed said “ 1 2 3.” “ HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNGKOOK.” they yelled 

My eyes snapped opened to the sound swords I looked the ceiling of a room thats has been mine for 300 years now I sighed as I relaxed into my marble floor the coolness of the floor helped me to come down from drinks and the wolf acid. “ Never aging..never aging.” I mumbled as I rolled on to my side my life is not okay right now I reached for my phone as texted Changkyun that wolf acid is on the list of things we need to do aging. I looked around my dark room as I sighed “ Happy birthday to me….” I said as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I walked in and just started the shower and walked right in it jeans and all thats when I noticed that I was missing my shirt and my shoes was still missing I heard my phone go off with Kyun ringtone I just laid my head on the tile wall as I let the cold water slowly turn hot as My mind replayed the moments of every birthday I have ever had. There was a time when I knew who Gluttony was and who Ju…. was I looked at myself in the mirror my fangs, my eyes, the fact I should have been in the history books by now and in some tomb with the rest of my family over a thousand years ago….But here I am celebrating my 1099 birthday in perfect condition not one gray hair, a wrinkle, or a cane, poor eyesight, dead even but no everything is perfect I pulled my pants off as I started to officially have a shower before I joined my brothers outside. Them looking at me with looks of pity and regret because they blame themselves for me getting cursed I got out of the shower after washing I threw on a random black shirt and ripped jeans and black boots I snatched my phone off the floor looking Kyun's messages as I toweled dried my hair. I walked out of my room and shutting the door I walked through my wing of the house to the main part I looked to see Sloth napping on the couch I saw the patio doors open and stepped Lust was swimming in the pool and Wrath and Greed was sword fighting. I walked over to them and sat down just watching them at this point and sort being a referee. I looked around at the stars and the night sky. I laid on my side as I watched them my eyes drifted over towards the pool house where Pride stays. To me the house felt empty without all of us in it but after we was changed he start to be more and more different and distance himself from us. Now the only time I see him is when he has a drink in his hand and a girl in his lap and he's either half way high or drunk most the time I dont want to see him at all. I know we all changed but with him its like its a bad change. I just dont know how to feel about it. A picture of how he use to be flashed in my head. How he always would smile at me I let my eyes slip close for a moment a I thought about how my birthday use to be full of life and love and most importantly the sun. I opened my eyes to look at the full moon " Nights likes make me want to stay outside all day well night.


End file.
